escuela especializada en espionaje
by malejiita
Summary: yo, sakura kinomoto era la mejor espia en todo el colegio por ello me ordenaron hacerme cargo de syaoran li, un novato en el mundo del espionaje, creo que todo esto sera muy divertido a fin de cuentas...


**Escuela especializada en espionaje**

**11:00 Pm- América del sur, Colombia**

Mientras la luna se encontraba en su más alto punto una sombra masculina trepaba con agilidad el edificio de radio de Santiago De Cali.

-delta 4, responde- decía la misteriosa sombra atreves del comunicador

-si aquí delta 4- respondió una voz que salía del comunicador

-no adivinaras lo que encontré, necesito que desalojes la escuela, ah! Y dile a Saku que volveré algún día- dijo la sombra con preocupación

-¿pero, que estás diciendo?- pregunto "delta 4"

-solo obedece, desaloja y trasladen la escuela a un lugar lejano, empiecen desde cero, cuando estén allá háganse pasar como una escuela normal que los únicos que se enteren de la especialización de espías sean los estudiantes solo ellos, bueno hay mas detalles pero se los enviare por un documento, adiós- termino de decir aquella sombra misteriosa

**I capitulo **

**10 años después**

**3:00 am- Tokio, Japón**

Mierda… esto ardía como mil infiernos, bueno se preguntaran, ¿están loca donde está metida? O ¿Qué estará haciendo?, bueno queridos amigos primero me presentare, soy Sakura Kinomoto voy a entrar a 10 de bachillerato tengo 15 años, asisto a una escuela especializada en espionaje, bueno a decir verdad amo el espionaje me parece tan chido!, bueno se preguntaran donde estoy, bueno estoy en una misión secreta en Tokio, se trata de reunir la mayor información posible sobre un espía que ha venido rompiendo la ley su apodo es "sombra blanca", es extraño, pero bueno se ha oído que lleva algo entre manos, pero aun no se conoce que es pero eso es lo que estoy averiguando, en este momento me estoy infiltrando a su mansión

-agente S, responda- me hablaba el agente B por el micrófono

-si aquí estoy agente B- le respondo a el agente

-va todo bien-

-claro que sí, no por algo fui nombrada mejor espía del mes en el cole- le dije en susurro a mi tío el agente B

-muy bien, continua- me dijo y ahí se corto la comunicación, parece que estaba entrando a un salón donde no había señal, bueno no le di importancia y seguí, avanzando hasta una computadora, inserte mi memoria y me metí a un programa especializado en archivos, había de toda clase pero algo llamo mi atención, todos los archivos tenían el nombre de "C.I.J" ¿que se significara?, escuche a alguien aproximándose pero como no habían descargado los archivos cambie de manual a inalámbrico, que sirve para sacar la memoria y desde otro lugar sigue la descarga, después de hacer eso me escondí

-buen trabajo profesor- decía un hombre, la verdad no lo podía ver bien, ya que no había tanta luz

-a sus ordenes- dijo otro hombre su silueta era un poco más pequeña que la otra y se notaba que tenía el cabello largo, me moví un poco para quedar sentada ya que me estaba cansando de estar de cuclillas y cometí ese error ya que de inmediato el hombre de silueta mas chica me vio, yo por instinto me levante y Salí corriendo

-profesor tenemos una intrusa en la mansión, rápido llame a los guardias- después de haber dicho eso el hombre más alto me estuvieron persiguiendo 6 guardias hasta que por fin llegue a la salida de esa mansión, pero no tome en cuenta algo, y eso era que la mansión quedaba en una colina, así que por escapar de esos guardias me lance y caí rodando por la colina, los guardias ya no me seguían, cuando se acabo la colina inmediatamente me escondí detrás de un arbusto y gracias a Dios que lo hizo porque un guardia había bajado por una escaleras y estaba revisando por los arbustos y luego apago la luz, cuando ya me asegure de que no hubiera nadie me arrastre hasta mi bebe (auto último modelo), y conducía hasta llegar a la escuela que por cierto se llamaba escuela Keitaro, me baje de mi bebe y ingrese una clave en la entrada cuando se abrió la puerta no aguante mas y caí en el piso frio.

Después de unas horas abrí los ojos y me encontraba en mi habitación, mierda me arde todo el cuerpo como mil infiernos

-Saku por fin despertaste- me dijo mi tío, parece aliviado

-así es tito, traje la información que me pediste- le dije a mi tío y le entrega la memoria

-muy bien hecho agente S- dijo mi tío en forma de broma- hablando de otro tema ya tienes los materiales para empezar nuevo año escolar- me pregunto mi tito, oh! Es cierto mañana entro a 10 de bachillerato y no he comprado nada

-la verdad… no tito, no he tenido tiempo- dije apenada todas estas vacaciones he estado en misiones, pero me alegro de estar en 10, saben que es lo mejor de todo, es que entrare a un nivel más avanzado de espionaje, creo que entro a el nivel que se trata de trabajo en grupo, miren les explicare, la escuela va de jardín hasta bachillerato, en jardín y transición les enseñan los conceptos básicos del espionaje, de primaria hasta 9 de bachillerato nos enseñan a trabajar individual, pero 10 y 11 trabajamos en equipo con casos más difíciles, no es genial!

- qué bueno que me acorde, mira aquí te traje todo lo que necesitas- me dijo mi tito entregándome mi maletín de color rosa, es muy bonito tiene a darnos de flores de cerezo y un llavero de estrella rosa, abrí mi maleta y vi exactamente 15 cuadernos de diversos colores también vi mi cartuchera rosa, una regla y un paquete de geometría, bueno habían más cosas pero luego las vería

-gracias tito eres el mejor- dije dándole un abrazo a mi tío

-bueno a dormir que mañana hay clases- me dijo, primero lo dijo con cara de no entender el me apunto el reloj y vi que eran las ¡12:00 Am!, oh por Dios, he dormido tanto

-muy bien- dije y mi tío se retiro apagando la luz, si señor mañana seria un día agotador, después de ese último pensamiento me quede dormida.

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

Hola, ¿Cómo están?, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo pov Sakura, en el siguiente capítulo verán el pov Syaoran, espero les allá gustado el cap., escriban en los comentarios si quieren que me incluya en la historia, que los incluya en la historia y también si hago los capítulos con cata, bueno eso es todo

Se despide

Maleja


End file.
